


Hey (hey) Wouldn't It Be Great (lay down)

by StarsWithHiddenFires



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (i've always wanted to use 'drabble'), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Sad Tyler Joseph, many many lyric references, sad tyler is sad, something random I wrote, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWithHiddenFires/pseuds/StarsWithHiddenFires
Summary: He sat, curled up in a tight ball of the floor, like that would hold things in, hold things out.  His door was closed, the lights were off.





	Hey (hey) Wouldn't It Be Great (lay down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm alive  
> i've written like 2 words in my other fics, whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but I am working on getting there!  
> also this is rather very not happy so please take care broskis  
> and if there are incoherent things my bad i've got a headache and I wrote this on paper (gasp, writing???? on paper???? what has the world come to) and then typed it up on my computer, so yeah *snappy-pointy-finger-guns*

He sat, curled up in a tight ball of the floor, like that would hold things in, hold things out.  His door was closed, the lights were off. 

Lyrics came to mind, scribbled on a napkin, on the blank space of a receipt, shrieked, screamed out at people, begging for a response, for an acknowledgment that he was not alone.  His lips twisted, and he smiled, a bitter, vicious smile.  He took his socks off, threw them across the room, not caring where they went.

Let his soul fall through his toes, he did not care. 

(he knew he was being dramatic)

It was _heavy_ and _dirty_ and like someone else had said, had a **hole** in it—he couldn't even come up with his own metaphors anymore.

Let him fall through the floor, he’d fallen in love with falling.  He welcomed falling away.

 

The lights were off, the show was over.

 

He fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Street  
> and  
> Stay Alive


End file.
